


Completely Right

by chalamqts



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: M/M, and inspired, i was bored, might write more in the future, my first time writing so it’s not that good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chalamqts/pseuds/chalamqts
Summary: Just some fluff between Zach and Alex because the writers were cowards.
Relationships: Zach Dempsey/Alex Standall
Kudos: 29





	Completely Right

Alex’s eyes burst open as someone on the other side of his door knocked. He sat up on his bed and looked at Zach who was the next to him, sleeping. They had been dating for three months but hadn’t told each other’s parents. 

“Alex! I’m going to head out to the store to pick a few things up. Are you awake?”

It was his mom. Alex hoped his dad had already gone to work. Zach turned over to face him opening his mouth to speak, but Alex quickly told him to be quiet. 

“Uh, yeah Mom, I’m awake.” Alex replied, as he put his hand over Zach’s mouth. 

“Alright, I’ll be back in an hour or so.” 

Her footsteps got quieter and Alex finally heard the front door open and close. He sighed and took his hand off Zach’s mouth. 

“You need to leave now.” Alex said, standing up and throwing the blanket off of Zach. He groaned and pulled it back onto him. 

“Come.” Zach mumbled. Alex rolled his eyes and smiled. He hesitated but Zach pulled him onto the bed, to face each other. 

Zach smiled at him to which Alex smiled back. Alex observed Zach’s face memorizing each feature. He’s perfect, Alex thought. 

Zach smushed his nose against Alex’s and pecked his lips. Alex smiled and immediately kissed Zach, grabbing his neck. The kiss started off simple and sweet and quickly turned more needy and desperate. Zach sat against the back of the bed and Alex sat up on top of him. Zach grabbed his thighs as they pulled away for air. 

Zach looked at Alex’s lips, which were red from the kiss and oh, so fucking soft. Zach snorted and Alex looked at him questionably. 

“What?” He asked, concerned. “Did I do something wrong?”

To reply, Zach kissed him again and Alex kissed back, hesitantly. 

Zach pulled away after a few seconds and said, “You did nothing wrong. In fact, you did everything completely right.” 

This time it was Alex’s turn to snort. Zach looked at him confused. “Sorry....You’re just so adorable.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this isn’t that good. i got inspired by someone on twitter. their @ is endlessabyss. 
> 
> my @ is kindagae so there’s my self promo


End file.
